Multiplexing capability, small footprint and measurement robustness have made fiber Bragg grating based sensors very attractive to many measurement applications. In fiber Bragg grating-based sensors, parameters to be sensed arc applied to the gratings either directly or indirectly through some arrangements. In most cases, change in the Bragg grating wavelength is the measurement, which correlates to the sensing parameters.
To measure the sensing parameters accurately, other factors are needed to be isolated. However, prior art isolation methods need some improvement.